Misadventure and Trial
Yet again, Kyra Katō was out patrolling, but this time with a partially unknown partner, Seikaku Shirokage. If she was honest, she'd hadn't taken the time to get to know the male Quincy, and if she was being even more honest, it was only because of the little time she had to do so. She was unsually busy with "school", as Suteibu had forced her to go to school, if the meaning of forced is promising her lots of cupcakes just so she'd go. Yeah.. She glanced over at the Quincy as they stood atop the building, overlooking King City. It was a clear night, and the moon hung in the sky, setting its eye on the both of them. A part of her wanted to ask him about something, perhaps something personal... "Sensed anything?" She asked awkwardly. "Nothing of urgency at the moment," Seikaku stoically stared out over the brightly lit suburban and metropolitan landscape of King City's night landscape. The wind briefly picked up, causing his hair to flourish in sync with his red hakama skirt and sleeves, emanating the watchful guardian persona he adopted for the position he's accepted with the Venganza, "but I do feel a few potential Hollow Spiritual Pressures nearing the eastern suburban neighbourhoods...could be targeting some wayward unsent souls..." "We should go check it out soon. We can't have anyone dying on our watch." Kyra waited a moment, allowing four about five minutes of silence before taking the courage of the moment and asking, "Seikaku, do you have any hobbies? Likes? Dislikes? Favorite and least favorite foods?" "Hm?" Seikaku raised a brow as he leaped off his perch and began to sprint in mid air with Kyra as they raced off towards their destination, "this is an odd time to ask but...what exactly do you want to know? I can't answer all of those questions while I'm running towards the main objective you know. Just start with the most important question and work your way up, if you will..." "Hobbies?" She reached for her Zanpakutō in her sleeve, pulling it out and bringing it to her side as they continued to their destination. Normally, they'd have been there by now, but it wasn't urgent and the element of surprise was always nice, so they were taking it somewhat slow. "Hmmm," Seikaku thought as he casually, if not rapidly, ran across the length of a vast roof of an apartment complex before leaping back up to the light posts before responding, "I tend to jog early mornings throughout the week and practice my archery, swordsmanship, martial arts, and various Quincy daily excercises to keep me fresh and honed to keep my curent strength and excel past it. Sometimes I spar with Suteibu or Hiyori, when the latter insists upon it. And other times I life some weights and do stretches, if not read some latest books and check recent events within the World of the Living. You?" She laughed softly at the male's answer, "I do all sorts of things! I shop, I read, I draw, I write, I sing, I dance, I laugh, I smile, I work out, I fight and I save lives. There's more, but I think its too much already. What about likes?" Category:Mangetsu20 Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Venganza Category:Roleplay